Us
by LaurenceEM
Summary: It was those eyes. Her eyes. These blue eyes. And he hated them.Younger ShinoOc, Siblings. Not incest. My version of why Shinokun wears glasses. Please R&R, I'm fairly new to here still!


Hello everyone! Uhh.. Anyone?? Ok, I admit it, I'm guilty as charged. I've taken aa VEEEERRRRYYY long break from posting on here, but don't worry, all you people who read these stories of mine (That's not saying alot though), because I haven't stopped writing since then! I'm currently working on another Naruto story, this one a long one already, at around 9 or 10 chapters so far, and still working on it. I really wanna thank my first reviewer persons, NekoOokamiTora, for reviewing my other Naruto story.. thing. You're SUPA awsome, and I hope to get more reviews... Pretty please? Flames even! I'd love to roast some mashmallows soon, SINCE I GET NO BLOODY SUN AROUND HERE TO START A FIRE MYSELF!!!! Argh! that's what happens when you live in Canada. Yay. Proud to be a wet canadian. Pfffttt...

This story is a kinda ShinoOcish story, though strictly in a sibling's love fashion. It's my version of why Shino wears glasses. I don't think this idea's been used yet, or not that I've seen... That doesn't mean to use it though! Ok, enough of me blah blah blahing... Enjoy!

(Or not, because it's kinda angsty.. lol)

"No! Please, just leave me alone!''

The young girl yelled, pulling herself up from the place where she had tripped.

The boys chasing her laughed, and ran faster, catching up.

" No way! We're gonna chase you outta the village, freak! Bug-freak!! Thing!! It!!"

The chanted, evil grins on their faces.

The girl let out a loud sob, breaking into a sprint towards the forest path, towards her home.

The sandals slapped at the wet ground, and her ripped and torn clothes clung to her abused body, soaked in more than just water.

One of her feet slipped on the wet gravel, and she fell on her knee and shoulder, rolling into the grass.

Her body ached, especially her shoulder and her right cheek, which had a long, deep gash in it from one of the boy's stolen kunai.

The girl stayed helplessly on her side while the boys ran up to her, the leader kicking her in the stomach, making her cough blood and roll onto her back.

"Stupid thing. You give up so easily. You should just leave our village. The lot of you Freaks!"

Not caring anymore, tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"And you call yourself human! you say your civilized! Ha! You might as well be one big bug yourself! You don't derserve a name!"

another boy called.

The third boy, who had the kunai, dropped to his knees, and tore off the girl's left sleeve.

He brought the tip of the kunai to her arm, pressing the tip in, and dragging it along her flesh, leaving a deep cut.

The girl let out a cry in pain, before she was kicked in the face.

"Shaddup, freak. Wouldn't want someone to stop the fun, would you?"

The boy wit hthe kunai pulled back the tip for a second, letting some of the blood wash away.

He had carved her name, Hinaeru, and put a large cross through it.

The boy then brought the kunai down from her shoulder, onto her forearm, and slowly carved another word.

FREAK.

He kept doing this, tearing her clothes, and carving into her stomach, collarbone, shoulder, legs, hips.

**OUTCAST.**

**IT**

**THING**

**UGLY**

**BUG-FREAK**

**EVIL**

**WEIRD.**

The word that he kept repeating was **FREAK**.

He carved this word with extra strength, making sure the scars of the word would never fade away.

While the third boy did that, the others kicked Hinae around, bruising her sides, and stomping harder on her right ankle and her left arm.

Then they stood up, satisified with the bloody heap they were leaving there, smirked, and walked away, tossing the kunai beside her.

Hinae laid there, eyes open and unblinking to the rain that washed past them, her vision turning red with the blood running into her blue eyes.

Her hair was cut and mangled, mingling with the blodd and dirt, and her body was numb with pain.

She knew she wouldn't be able to stand, so she decided not to cause herself anymore pain, and just lied there.

Her vision was blurred, and her hearing was dull, the only sound reaching her was the rain falling.

She knew she was losing blood, and fast.

But dying didn't sound so bad right now.

There was something moving into her vision, and there was a gasp before the thing rushed up to her, dropping infront of her.

"Hi---ru?"

She looked up at it, her vision not clearing.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, and all the came out was a shuddering breath, and a cough filled with thick, flowing blood, the dripped onto the grass, turning it a deep red.

It was almost pretty.

"Oh----od---Hinae...----at-------pened--------you?"

The voice sounded familiar, but as she thought hard on who it might have been, everything faded away.

Her jaw went slack.

And her eyes fell closed.

Shino stood at his father side, bowed lightly to every person who came up to give their condolescences.

A close relative of his, who had never even taken the time to visit Hinae, and had only seen Shino himself maybe once or twice, came up.

"I'm so sorry about Hinaeru. It's truely devistating. The poor girl was so young, and so kind."

_How would you know? You've never even met Imouto-chan!_

Shino yelled in his mind, silently fuming.

His fists balled up, shaking madly under the sleeves of his shirt.

The relative turned to Shino, bowing again.

"It's must be hard, to lose a loved one as close as she was. I do not mean to offend, but I must say, your eyes.. You shared these eye with her.. Those astonishing eyes."

Shino grinded his teeth together, his eyebrows twitching as he forced himself not to glare viciously at the older person in front of him.

His bugs quivered, and the new ones almost left his body immediantly, infuriated at what was being said about their previous master.

This had to have been the 20th time someone mentioned something about his eyes.

Thye were right though.

He indeed shared his crystal blue eyes with his twin sister, complete with white and dark blue streaks in them.

But he hated it now.

He hated having to relive what he'd seen through these eyes.

The last hours he had spent by her side.

As she had faded away.

Was it fate that she was to be killed for something she couldn't control?

For something that was praised when anyone elses?

He didn't know.

But this pain, this void of knowing she was gone, no longer with him...

It was unbearable.

Throwing off his coat, Shino blinked as he turned towards the window.

It was pouring again.

He could hear her voice, part of the rain.

It was there.

So faint, but there.

Shino crawled out of the window, leaving it open carelessly.

He ran down the muddy dirt path from the Aburame manor, and out into the forest, the voice getting closer.

"Shino-kun...Nii-san, where are you?"

He couldn't even hold back the tears as he ran, passing tree by tree at a speed he had no idea he could achieve.

He could see her.

With these eyes.

These shared eyes.

Her eyes.

Right there.

He stopped abruptly, almost falling head over heels.

Right in front of him.

"Nii-san..."

Her voice was so soft.

She reached an arm up, gripping at his t-shirt sleeve.

"You'll catch a cold."

She choked, tears mixing with the rain.

His voice failed him, and he broke down in sobs.

"Hinaeru... Please, you can't go.. I won't be able to live without you!"

He threw his arms around her shoulders, his skin tingling at the surreal feeling of her ice cold skin, her pale complexion and her blue lips.

"Are you dead, Imouto-chan? Are you really?"

Hinae smiled sadly, put her arms around her older brother's neck.

"Shhh... It's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

She pulled back, resting a hand over Shino's heart.

"I'm right here, inside of you. We're always together. No matter what."

Shino buried his face in the crook of her neck, unable to stop from crying.

"Be strong, Nii-san. Never lose this heart. It's a good one. It's ours. Well share it."

Hinae put her arms around Shino's neck, soothing him.

The rain poured down.

And everything went black.

Standing in front of the full length mirror in his room, Shino pulled on his high collar coat, and then grabbed them.

He would hide it all.

He wouldn't be hurt.

He'd be strong, because he wasn't living for just himself.

He was living for Hinaeru too.

They were black, as black as her hair had been, curved with a thin frame, just like her.

Everything was made like her.

He slid them on, his eyes adjusting to the change in the world.

"This is what we'll see Hinae. Both of us."

He smiled lightly, pulling up the collar, and walking out the door.

They had their first day of school today, and They were both excited to go.

And so the healing ended.

Because it never needed to be healed in the first place.

Just hidden for the two of them.

Her eyes.

These blue eyes.

Their eyes.

Whew. Hope that was good, you guys. It was a kinda spur of the moment, listening-to-music-and-suddenly-!GASP!-I-must-write-this-vivid-idea!! Yeah. That kind. I know that some of you out there are screaming at you moniter saying " Shino's eyes are brown you dip, BROWN!!" Well I say nay-nay to you. I like blue eyes, so I used blue eyes. So BLEH!! Besides, it's different. Well, review please! Or something! I'll replie! I'll read yours stories and review them! I'LL GIVE YOU SHINO!! -Er, I mean.. NO WAY! he's mine.. Mwahaha... Ergh..yeah.

REVIEW!!!!!!! PLEASE!!! THINK OF SHINO!!!!!!


End file.
